Bazinga!
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: A series of pranks played on the Guardians by the Guardian of Fun himself. Mischief not quite managed.
1. The Little Pink Man

**I stumbled across an old document on my computer labeled BAZINGA!, and opened it up to reveal a story containing a few of my previous stories, almost like a drabble collection. It had the mini fairies on RedBull, and the Cubby Bunny plot, and this little gem.**

******I've gotten a lot of requests to continue Sugar High, and have decided to write Bunny on coffee. However it's taking a bit longer than expected, so I decided to post this instead. **

**Since people seem to like these stories, this one WILL be continued. So FOLLOW ALL YOU LIKE! :)  
This will be a reader-led story. I need you guys to send in your pranks for Jack to play on the other Guardians. He can prank anybody, and any amount of times. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve myself, but the more the merrier! Leave ideas in a review or PM :)**

Please favorite, follow, and review, and the next chapter should be up soon! 

**Cheers! **

It starts about a week after Jack is given access to the television.

North's in his office, putting the finishing touches on a flying race car, when Jack slams the door open. Jack's out of breath, and his eyes dart about the room nervously before landing on the desk.

He watches in rapt attention as the snow spirit dives under his desk, then reaches back out to take his staff under with him.

The older man blinks in confusion, ice pick and race car still in hand. "Jack, what are you-"

"Sh!" Jack hisses. It's odd to hear the boy without actually seeing him. "Don't tell him where I am!"

North opens his mouth to ask just whom he should not tell, when Sandy floats in, sand-steam blasting from his ears and looking quite put out.

North takes one look at the little golden man, and bursts out laughing.

The little golden man is no longer the little golden man – he is now the little hot fuchsia man.

Sandy crosses his arms over his chest, glares at North, and waits for him to catch his breath.

It takes a good few moments before the bearded man can actually speak.

"Sandy-" North says in between his laughter. "What happened?"

Judging by the hiding (and snickering) Jack Frost under his desk, he can already guess, but he's playing along.

Something in his belly tells him that he should side with Jack on this one - plus, he can never go wrong with a pink Sandy.

Sandy produces quite a few images; most of them are Jack and himself.

North doesn't quite catch it all, but he manages to piece together a story of how Sandy had arrived, been ambushed by elves, and promptly turned pink, much to the amusement of one Jack Frost.

The prank itself is quite impressive – He can't even fathom how Jack managed to color Sandy's dream sand like that.

But Jack did, and now North's hiding a fugitive under his desk.

"I am sorry, my friend." North shrugs, feigning innocence. "But I have not seen him. Perhaps the kitchens?"

Sandy huffs, but nods and floats out.

North waits until the pink man is gone (really, how did Jack do it?) before peaking under the desk.

Jack's cowering in the back corner, his staff propped at an angle to fit alongside him. His knees are brought to his chest, and he grins at North sheepishly.

North chuckles. "I do not know how, but I am impressed."

Jack's grin grows wider. "Thanks! Er, do you know any other good places to hide?" He tries to straighten up, and ends up hitting his head on the bottom of the desk. He glares at the offending wood and rubs the sore spot while North chuckles again.

The bearded man strokes said beard. "I told him kitchens. Place farthest from kitchens is elf living quarters."

Jack removes himself from under the desk with great difficulty. He nods, and salutes North as he grabs his staff and flies out.

North can't be sure, but he's almost positive he heard the boy say something sounding remotely like "Bazinga!" as he leaves.

He stares at the open door for a moment more, before laughing, shaking his head and returning to his race car.

**Don't forget to send your ideas in, and please review/favorite/follow! **

**Bunny on coffee should be up soon! **


	2. Water Bucket

**Okay, guys - I need pranks from you! Leave pranks in a review, pretty please! :) **

**I own nothin - Dreamworks does. **

It's the oldest trick in the book, as far as North's concerned.

He really should have seen it coming. Ever since he told Bunny about the pink Sandy incident, the Guardian of Hope had been carefully avoiding Jack.

However, even with the Pole being as big as it is, and the Warren being a relatively safe place, the wrath of Jack Frost is unavoidable.

And it's especially unavoidable when he's in the mood for a good prank.

There's a bucket of water above a door. More specifically, there's a bucket of half-frozen slush above the door entering the main center of the workshop.

Tooth had opened her mouth when she first saw it, but Sandy shook his head. Don't ask, he had signed. Tooth had then shrugged and went on her away.

North steps around it easily, using a snow globe to get from one place to another. Sandy and Tooth just fly through the workshop, and Jack's the obvious culprit so he knows to avoid it.

Bunny, however, isn't quite so lucky.

The Guardian of Hope arrives fashionably late to the meeting, the rest of them inside and waiting for his arrival.

He comes through the door already talking. "Sorry mates, I-"

The bucket teeters for a mere second before it falls on his head, soaking his fur in ice cold water. The bucket hits him on the head and tumbles to the ground with a loud clang.

He stands there, his fur sodden and his ears pressed to his head. Green eyes blink water out of them, and then he glares at Jack.

"Bazinga." Jack says, grinning from ear to ear.

Tooth's trying so hard not to laugh, her hands plastered over her mouth. A few giggles escape despite her efforts.

Sandy's rolling on the floor laughing, chiming like a jinglebell as he points to Bunny and his soaked state.

North chuckles at the other Guardian's misfortune. "It had to happen eventually." He tells Bunny.

Bunny grumbles as he shakes himself off, much like a dog. After he's finished, his fur is sticking straight up. He looks like someone put him in the dryer.

Tooth gives up on keeping quiet and downright laughs.

Jack's stomach hurts from laughing so hard, and Bunny makes his way to the table and sits down with his arms crossed over his chest.

If looks could kill, Jack would be dead and gone by now.

"You're gonna get it later, Frost." Bunny growls.

"I'm countin' on it." Jack replies, still grinning.

North merely shakes his head, amused, and carries on with the meeting.


	3. Frozen Solid

**This idea was suggested by FrostFan, who wanted the elves frozen to the ceiling. **

**In other news, IT'S SNOWING WHERE I AM. **

**I guess Jack likes my stories :D **

It takes all of five minutes for North to realize things are not as they should be.

The yetis are working diligently. Well, that was no oddity.

The oddity was that they were working diligently, and _uninterrupted. _

There were also no bells in the air.

Or pointy hats underfoot.

North glances about the workshop, looking for any trace of the small creatures.

He didn't find any.

The elves had disappeared.

He frowns, and scratches his head in confusion.

"Phil," He stops one of the passing yetis. "Have you seen elves?"

The yeti shakes his head, and moves on his way to the wrapping level.

North turns in a circle, searching the floor for any sign of the elves.

And then something drips onto his head.

He winces as he feels the ice cold drop hit his head, and looks up to see where it came from.

Another drop lands on his nose as he turns his face to the ceiling.

All of the elves are frozen, their pointy hats looking like stalagmites on the workshop ceiling.

One of them, the ice around his arm having melted away, waves at him.

He gives a small wave back, before sighing and shaking his head.

"JACK!" He calls.

"BAZINGA!" Is the response from somewhere to his left.

North sighs again, and decides to leave them there. Better overhead then underfoot.


	4. You Know What Greyhounds Do To Rabbits?

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait - I was out of town, and apparently when I go on vacation my muse does too ^^; Don't worry, I should be back on track soon!**

**This chapter was suggested by Fiery-Ocean, who suggested Jack scare Bunny with an ice animal. It was pretty obvious what animal to choose ^.-**

**Thank you for all your support! As always I don't own anything, and if you have any ideas send them in a review or a PM! I've got lots of ideas already but more are always appreciated! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXX

Bunny quickly became one of Jack's favorite targets.

Jack's next masterpiece takes him about 6 hours, a lot of picture references and a lot of looking at Jamie's dog.

The two foot tall greyhound, lips pulled back in a snarl and eyes trained right in front of it, scared Baby Tooth as she watched Jack work.

Jack laughs, and pats her head. "Don't worry, its just ice, see?" He waves at her through the transparent ice.

She seems to calm down a bit, but hides in his sweatshirt hood anyway.

The next part is significantly harder. It requires him stealing a snow globe, pushing the ice sculpture through the portal, and pushing himself through the portal at the same instant.

For just frozen water, ice is insanely heavy.

Pick-pocketing North is easy, given he pick-pocketed many people in his days of being completely invisible. He just waits until the old man leaves his study to get more eggnog, before flying close behind him and plucking the snow globe from his pocket.

Piece of cake.

Once back at his lake, he drops the snow globe, watching it shatter before opening the portal to the Warren.

He pushes the ice sculpture forward, and it slides across the slick surface of the iced-over lake. It goes faster than he thought it would, and both him and the ice sculpture fly through the portal into the Warren, the portal closing directly behind him.

He grins as he looks about him. Mission accomplished.

It takes a big of tugging, a bit of pushing, and a bit of yanking on the dog's neck to get it exactly where he wants.

It also takes a bit of hunting to figure out where exactly the 6'1" rabbit was sleeping.

He tries to be quiet as he pushes the ice sculpture into position, timing his movements with Bunny's snores so that the louder sound covers whatever noises he makes.

He positions the dog right in front of Bunny's face - if he opened his eyes, he'd be looking right at it. Jack snickers, thinking of his reaction once he wakes up.

He makes a snowball, winds back, aims, and fires. And then ducks behind a rock.

The snowball hits Bunny square on the nose. Bunny jerks up, sputtering at the cold, before blinking the water out of his eyes and looking right into the face of the ice greyhound.

The high pitched shriek he gives off makes Jack burst out laughing, revealing his hiding place and that he was the culprit.

"Bazinga!" He yells triumphantly.

Bunny grabs his boomerangs, swinging one in Jack's direction, and the other at the greyhound. Jack leaps out of the way, but the ice sculpture isn't so lucky.

It shatters on impact, the shards of ice falling to the grass and melting immediately.

Jack perches on his staff, pouting. "Aw, and I didn't take a picture. I'll have to make another one now."

Bunny just glares at him. "Not funny."

"No, the dog wasn't, but your reaction was." Jack replies with a grin.

"Get out."

"I recorded it."

"Get. Out."

"It's so going on YouTube."

"GET OUT OF MY WARREN!"

Jack doubles over in the air, laughing and clutching his stomach. He swerves to avoid the boomerang that gets thrown at him, and flies out, still laughing.

While it might not go on YouTube, he's definitely sending a copy out to the rest of the Guardians.


	5. Invisible

**Two uploads in one night! Wow, productive! **

**Several people have suggested seran wrap, but the only prank I could think of using seran wrap was putting it across a door and walking into it. **

**But why use seran wrap when you could use something significantly harder, and easier to come by (at least for Jack)? ;) **

**Sorry I haven't been publishing as much lately - it's exam time for us (YIKES!) so, depending on how stressed I am, you'll either see many many uploads or none for a while. But don't worry, I'll be back soon! ^_^ **

**Hope you guys like! **

The next prank doesn't have a particular target.

North walks into the workshop, as usual, to check up on the elves and yetis. Or rather, make sure the yetis are doing their job and making sure no elves are being electrocuted, hammered, frozen to the ceiling, or something along those lines.

He nods at a few yetis work, adding suggestions and orders here and there. Change the color of this train, add a longer tail to that stuffed cat, maybe one more set of arms to that robot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a repeated movement.

He turns to see an elf running into-

Thin air.

The elf is attempting to walk through a doorway, only it keeps on hitting something. It runs into the doorway, only to slam into something and rebound back, its little legs and arms flailing as it attempts to get back up.

North frowns, and strokes his beard as he walks over.

He plucks the elf up by its bell and sets it right, before inspecting the doorway.

It seems normal enough. He can see the hallway, the doors, everything.

He raises his hand, and tries to push it through the doorway.

His hand hits something hard, and cold.

He chuckles slightly as he realizes exactly what his hand is pressed against.

A very thin, but very strong sheet of ice fills the doorway, preventing passage from either end.

"Very clever." He mutters, smiling.

"Hey, North! Sorry, just forgot something last meeting, I'll just-" Tooth flits past him, and runs smack dab into the ice wall. She falls backwards, landing on her bum as she shakes her head.

"Bazinga!"

North ignores Jack's declaration, and instead focuses on helping Tooth up. "Tooth, you are all right?"

She laughs. "Fine." She flits back up and brushes herself off before putting her hands on her hips and looking for Jack. "Okay, Jack, you got me!"

The ice wall shatters, and falls to shards at their feet to let Tooth through.

Jack waves from the end of the hallway that had previously been blocked.

"Hey, North, can I borrow a paint brush?" Bunny asks from another doorway. "I'll put it back, I'm just gonna-"

SMACK!

"Bazinga!"

"FROST!"


	6. Lost a Tooth?

**Hey, guys! I'M BACK!**  
**Exams are over, and I've returned to the writing community! (for those of you also following The Other Guardian - new update should be up either tonight or tomorrow)**  
**Anyways, I made a list of all the requests I got. It's about 50 requests, which means 50 pranks, which means 50 chapters. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **  
**I've decided to do ALL OF THEM FOR YOU! I'm quickly crossing them off, so expect a slew of updates in the next few days! Possibly one a night? How'd ya'll like that? **  
**Just because I have a lot of requests doesn't mean I don't want more! You guys are giving me the best ideas, and I love it! **  
**Thank you so much for being so supportive and awesome!**  
**Hope you like this, considering a lot of people have been wanting me to prank Tooth specifically!**  
**Enjoy! **

The plan was rather simple. It was something he'd seen a few kids on the street do to passing adults.

All it needed was a switch of materials to something more fitting, and bada-bing-bada-boom. Perfect prank.

Jack smirks as he pastes the thin, clear thread to the small, fake tooth. "This is going to be epic."

Having the mini tooth-fairies dote on him came in handy. He recruited several of them to wind the string through Tooth Palace – around columns and through rooms and through the lattice work of the holding pillars.

They were more than happy to oblige, their reward being a small kiss on the top of the head. (He decided it would be best to give them their reward AFTER, considering he kissed one and she didn't wake up for a good hour)

The fake tooth is strategically positioned so that she has no choice but to see it. Poor little thing lying on the floor, not in its cozy little padded box.  
Jack crouches on one of the pillars, the end of the string in his hand as he waits.

"Lateral incisor in Bangladesh, go!" Tooth points in the direction the mini-fairy needs to go, and the little fairy chirps as she flies off.

Tooth crosses the tooth off on her clipboard, before turning to take a tooth from one of the fairies who'd just returned. "Oh my, a third tooth! This one came a bit sooner than expected… Poor Tommy, always slipping off his skateboard. But he flossed!" She exclaims, examining the tooth. "Give him two quarters for flossing, and towards a new skateboard with less slippery wheels."

The mini-fairy salutes before grabbing two coins and flitting off.

It's then that she notices the abandoned tooth. She gasps, and flies to hover above it. She puts her hands on her hips, and looks around. "All right, which one of you dropped a tooth?"

There's a series of negative chirping and hyperactive head shaking.

Tooth sighs, before looking at the tooth and cooing. She bends down, cupping her hands around it. "Oh, you poor little-"

Just as her hands move to close around the tooth, Jack gives a small tug on the string.

The tooth jumps away from her hands.

Tooth's hands catch air, and she blinks. "Where'd you-" She spots the tooth lying a few inches away. "Oh, there you are! How embarrassing!"

She reaches for it again, but Jack tugs a bit harder and it falls off of the floor of the column, tumbling to the bottom of the palace.

"NO!" Tooth shrieks, diving after it.

Jack snickers as he tugs the tooth around columns and through the golden panels. Tooth's always so close to catching it, darting after it, a girl on a mission.  
"Come back here you little-" Tooth doesn't get to finish her sentence as she flies straight into a column.

Well, he didn't plan that well, did he?

Jack's close to flying down to help her when she pulls back, shaking her head to regain her bearings and glaring at the tooth lying a few feet away.  
"Okay, mister, this is the last straw. You are being put away whether you like it or not!" She snaps, flying after the tooth as Jack tugs the string again.

The race continues.

She's more controlled now, spinning and ducking and flying around the pillars as she gets closer and closer to getting it.

She's right under the pillar that Jack's hiding on top of when he lets her get it.

"Ha! Gotcha!" She cheers as she spins around, unknowlingly entangling herself in the thread as she goes.

She moves to fly off when she realizes that her legs and arms are bound by the string.

It doesn't take long for her to put two and two together. "Jack Frost, get out here!" She would've put her hands on her hips if she could.

Jack jumps down, landing in front of her with a broad grin. "Bazinga!"

"Yes, yes, very funny, now LET ME OUT!" She snaps, wriggling.

He turns a finger. "All you have to do is spin the other way."

Tooth blinks before she spins the other way, the string disentangling and dropping from the tooth she has clasped in her hands. "Oh, that made sense!" She exclaims, before glaring at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Taking a pretty little thing like this from its home."

She coos at the tooth before looking at him again. "Now I have to put it back!"

Jack bows his head. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"You should be!" She says, before patting his head. "But at least I got a good workout!" She exclaims before rushing off to put the tooth in its proper place.

Jack shakes his head. He hadn't told her that it was a fake tooth, a plastic one he'd gotten from the April Fool.

Ah, well, she'd figure it out.

Eventually.

**Expect a new update either later tonight or tomorrow! Hope you guys liked, and don't forget to leave requests or comments! ^_^ **


	7. Wardrobe Malfunction

**I had a plan to be productive, and update this yesterday.  
And then I left my flashdrive at my boyfriend's house. *facepalm*  
Ah, well. Here it is, bright and early the day after. People have been wanting me to prank North, so here ya are. This little gem was suggested by Darkblade County - thanks, darlin'! ^_^ I had a lot of fun with this one!  
Hope ya like, and leave a review telling me whatcha thought and if you have any requests! **

It starts with a trumpet.

Why have an alarm clock when you could have an army of elves with trumpets to wake you up?

North yawns as he hears the familiar fanfare, almost deafening with the horns and drums. The elves continue as he stretches and stands up.

"Is better than yesterday." He commends. Yesterday he slept through the noise, and it cost him one toy inspection, resulting in a small explosion on the lower floor due to a miswiring of Christmas lights and the electrocution of an elf.

The elves cheer before waddling off to their other 'duties', mainly being an annoyance to the yetis.

North chuckles and yawns again before reaching for his boots.

He attempts to stick his foot in, only to find that his foot only goes halfway in.

He frowns. Had his boots shrunk over night?

No, it wasn't that they were too small. It was that something was inside of them.

He tips the boot upside down. Nothing.

North frowns harder, and holds the boot upside down above his head to see the blockage. All he saw was darkness.

"What in the Moon-"

He smacks the bottom of the boot, resulting in an explosion of confetti all over his face.

North sputters a bit, spitting out multicolored moons and stars before chuckling. "Very funny, Jack. Very funny."

He dumps the rest of the confetti out of his boots and slides them on, before reaching for his coat.

He pushes one arm through – then finds that he can't finish the job.

North frowns, and pushes his arm through with a bit more force. It gets caught on something.

He peers through the sleeve, and attempts to stick his hand through the other way.

It hits fabric.

He punches his arm through the sleeve, resulting in a ripping sound and his arm tearing through the sewn-in panel. Apparently the boy had sewn his sleeves shut.

North shakes his head. "Jack…."

He pushes his other arm through and reaches for his hat. Upon putting it on his head, it dumps a bucket's full of slush over his head.

"JACK!" He roars.

On the other side of the workshop, hiding from the gentle giant, the frost spirit grins.

"Bazinga!"


	8. Jack in the Box

**I don't know where this came from, but I like it XD **

**Hope you guys do too!**

"Red paint?"

The yeti unpacking the box grunts an affirmative, taking out the jars and putting them aside.

North hums and checks the box on his list. "Blue paint?"

Grunt.

Another hum, another check.

"All right, that is it!" North clicks his pen and beams at the shipment of paints that came in. The yeti lumbers out of the room as North looks over the boxes one last time.

There's one that's unopened in the corner of the room. North frowns, and looks at the list. All of the colors are accounted for. Then what was in the box?  
He shrugs and walks over. Perhaps they sent a bit extra as a 'thank you' for ordering so much. He sets his clipboard aside, and moves to open the box.

"BAZINGA!"

There's an explosion of packing peanuts as Jack pops out of the box, grinning.

North steps backwards and trips over a box, falling on his rear as he scrambles away from the boy. Then the big man laughs as Jack climbs out, picking the peanuts out of his hood.

"Was very good, Jack." He commends, standing and dusting himself off.

"Really?" Jack asks, grin bright as freshly fallen snow.

North nods, still chuckling. "But I have suggestion."

"Yeah?"

"Big rocks in Warren. Very good hiding places."

Jack's smile widens.


	9. Hello Jell-O

**Lots of people have been suggesting a gelatin prank, mostly having to do with a toilet.  
For some reason I feel uncomfortable with anything having to do with a toilet. I mean, it's something I don't find very funny, just messy. Plus how the heck would I write that? With a 6 foot tall rabbit and a girl who's half hummingbird it's just... how does that even work? Don't answer that, please.  
So, I went with the next best thing. Another thing having to do with a bathroom.  
Headcanon: Bunny takes good care of his fur.  
Read and you'll figure out how they connect ^_^  
Hope you guys like! **

North's suggestion came in handy for his next plan of action.

It started with a distraction.

He hides behind one of the rock warriors, waiting for Bunny to come along. Enough of a distraction to let the gelatin set for just a wee bit longer.

See, while there were dye pools around the Warren that the eggs jumped into, there was one pool that wasn't dyed. It was clear as crystal, as sweet as sugar when you drank it and Jack had fun freezing it from time to time.

And that was where Bunny bathed.

Even as a rabbit, Bunny still took the time to take care of his fur and make it gleam. What was once used as a jab about his vanity now came in handy for the Guardian of Fun.

Freezing it wouldn't do this time. He needed something clear, that didn't frost over.

Gelatin.

Jack borrowed the Bennett's wifi to look up how to get clear Jell-O, and snagged some gelatin sheets from a nearby supermarket. Dropping them over the water, all he has to do is wait.

Which is why he's hiding behind a rock.

He sees a pair of tall ears over the moss, and jumps up. "Bazinga!"

Bunny jumps back, clutching a paw to his chest. "Gah, don't do that, mate!" He glares at Jack.

The white haired boy perches on top of the rock and swirls his staff around. "Hey, kangaroo, what're you up to?" He asks, tapping his staff against a rock and freezing it over. "Painting eggs?"

Bunny narrows his eyes. "It's July." He snarls. He's not North, he doesn't have all year to prepare. If he was making eggs in July, then they would be well past bad by Easter.

Jack blinks innocently. Yes, he knows its July. "Yeah, so?"

"Eggs go bad, Frost."

"Oh. Right." Better play dumb to lessen suspicion, he thinks. "Um, any new patterns?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

Bunny's eyes narrow further. "What're ya tryin' to do, mate?"

Crap. He's onto it. Jack shrugs. "I miss you, and want to talk with you. Catch up, you know?"

Bunny huffs indigenously. "Oh, so NOW ya care, ya bloody show pony. Well, not now. I'm busy."

"With what?" Jack asks, even though he already knows the answer.

"Just busy, alrigh'?" Bunny snaps. "So scram."

Jack pouts, but pretends to leave. When Bunny's back's turned, he ducks behind another large rock.

Bunny walks his way to the bathing pool. Jack watches carefully, looking at the water. He sends a small wave of wind that way.

All though the wind SHOULD have rippled the water, the surface doesn't move in the slightest.

Jack grins. Perfect.

Bunny moves up to the bank and stretches a bit before moving to put his foot in the water.

It falls right through with a 'squish', breaking the surface of the Jell-O.

"GACK!" He exclaims, pulling his foot back from the water. Pieces of the Jell-O cling to his fur, and he shakes his foot to get it off, resulting in him falling off balance and falling back on his tail.

Jack snickers from behind the rock as Bunny pokes at the surface of the water, his claw sinking right in.

"FROST!"

"BAZINGA!"

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, MATE, THIS IS THE LAST-" Bunny loses his balance and falls face first into the pool.

Jack bursts out laughing before flying off.

He hopes (oh the irony) that North and Tooth wouldn't mind housing him and protecting him from the wrath of one E. Aster Bunnymund.

**Who do you think I should prank next? Sandy, or have Bunny get Jack back...?  
Leave a review telling me what I should do! **


	10. Rainbow Snowcone - Revenge

**The votes are in.  
****Most of you guys wanted Bunny to get revenge on Jack, and I've had this idea in my head for a while now. Many of you wanted Jack's hair to be dyed.  
****So I thought, why not the rest of him too? And this chapter was born.  
****Hope you guys enjoy Bunny getting his well-deserved revenge, and please tell me in a review who I should prank next! Should I go with Sandy, Phil the yeti, or maybe Jamie? Tell me and leave prank submissions! I love new ideas! **

That bloody show pony needed t' be taught a lesson.

But what to do?

That was a big question. North seemed t' be sidin' with the annoying little bugger, so Bunny's on his own.

Nothin' too serious, he didn't want t' hurt the boy.

But enough that he got sweet, sweet revenge.

Because if ya prank E. Aster Bunnymund, you're gonna get your arse handed t' ya at some point.

Scare him? Nah, too simple. And most likely expected.

Make his food really spicy? Come t' think of it, he's never seen the kid eat. So that's out.

Bunny taps the end of his paintbrush against his head, scratching between his ears with it.

His eyes widen.

That's it. That's the prank that he could do.

Bunny jumps up, already planning the execution.

Egg dye? It's readily available, humiliating, and only comes off with saliva. Or at least several dozen showers.

The next question is how to capture the prankster. Bloke's not gonna stay still, not for a minute.

So he's gonna have t' trap him.

There were several ways he could go about this. A cage, a net, a bear trap (just tight enough t' get him, not enough t' hurt him).

But there's always the good rope-and-pulley system.

So, he goes with that.

It takes some testing, a bit of color-mixing and about 10 yards of rope to get everything set up. It took a while to get the pulley system down pat, but he manages to do it.

Luring Jack to the Warren is easy - all he has to do is tell North he's settling down for a nap, and the prankster takes advantage of the "sleeping" rabbit.

"Hey, Easter Kangaroo! You home?" Jack's voice echoes through the Warren, and Bunny smirks, hidden behind one of his warriors.

And there's the galah now.

Bunny watches as Jack lands on the fresh green grass, swinging his staff and freezing one of his poor little egglets. The multicolored egg falls, frozen in place. Jack frowns as he looks around, scanning the rocks and bushes and trees.

"Bunny? You here?" He calls.

Bunny watches his movements. One more step-

Jack steps right into the grass-covered trap. The rope tightens and secures around his ankle, yanking him straight up into the air with a high-pitched yelp.

"BUNNY!" Jack yells, dangling upside down by his ankle as his staff is dropped to the grass.

Bunny smirks as he emerges from behind one of his egg warriors, tossing an egg bomb up and down. "So, finally gotcha, mate." He strolls over to Jack, slowly and deliberately. He ain't getting away with this one, no sir.

Jack frowns, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Bunny. It would have been much more effective if he hadn't been hanging upside down, or spinning slightly, or if his hair and sweatshirt hadn't been turned upside down with him. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. Now let me go."

"Oh, no, mate." Bunny grins. "I'm gettin' me some revenge."

"I'm hanging upside down by my ankle – what else could you want?"

"This."

The egg bomb hits Jack in the shin, and he yelps as his leg instantly becomes covered in pastel dye. "Hey!" The impact has him swinging and spinning a bit faster.

"Up for a little art lesson?" Bunny asks, nailing him in the back. Jack yelps again as the back of his sweatshirt, and the skin of his lower back where the sweatshirt had fallen become the colors of a typical Easter egg. "That hurts!"

"Oh, relax, it ain' that bad." Part of him feels kind of bad, but most of him feels joy at seeing the spirit become rainbow.  
He times the next eggbomb to explode before impact, so that the frost spirit doesn't get hurt.

Jack's face and hair becomes a bright, vibrant combination of lemon yellow, robin's egg blue and rose pink. He sputters – even his tongue isn't saved from the dye.

Bunny burts out laughing. "Set yourself up for this, mate!"

The bombs continue until Jack looks like an Easter egg explosion – which was indeed the point. He's squirming, attempting to get away from the colorful bombs. His body and hair is a multicolored mess, looking quite like a small child's water color painting. Bunny throws his last multicolored egg bomb, and steps back to admire his handiwork.

Yeah, that should prevent pranks for a while. "Ready t' come down, mate?" He calls, moving to stand under him.

"YES!" Jack shouts down, his squirming and wriggling resulting in him spinning in a slow circle.

Bunny laughs, and uses a boomerang to cut him down. The rope snaps and Jack falls gracelessly to the floor of the Warren. He attempts to brush the dye off, only to find that it ISN'T coming off.

"Only comes off with saliva, mate." Of course, Bunny could tell him that he could take a shower and scrub his skin a few times, but what's the fun in that?

Jack's eyes widen, and he licks the back of his hand. Only a small portion of the dye comes off. "Dang it." He mutters, glaring at the spot.

Bunny chuckles as Jack sticks his multi-colored tongue out. "Ya had it comin', mate."

"You're going to pay, Easter Kangaroo." Jack promises, already planning a new prank for the Guardian of Hope as he grabs his staff (leaving a rainbow hand print) and flies out of the Warren.

Bunny smirks as he watches the rainbow boy streak off. "I'll be countin' on it." He laughs as he walks away. "Rainbow snowcone."


	11. Surprise!

**So sorry for the delay, guys! It's been a tough couple of weeks. I traveled to Europe (which was AMAZING!) and had planned on taking my laptop and having internet and writing stuff on the plane and publishing it and it was going to be great.  
****Ah, well, that didn't happen. I didn't take my laptop, I didn't have internet, I watched Rise of the Guardians another five times on the plane and I didn't have any ideas to publish with. So... yeah.  
And a girl in our class took her life on Friday, so it's been a tough past few days and I've decided I'm going to throw myself back into writing because you guys, my readers and reviewers and supporters, make me happier than anything else. So at least I can smile a bit through the next few weeks. **

**Thank you for continuing to read, and as many of you have asked for this person to be pranked, I decided to indulge you. ^_^ I remember this being a specific request - I'm sorry I can't remember the exact penname, but if it was your suggestion please tell me so that I can credit you!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

When you've been around for as long as Nicholas St. North has, you'll find that very few things will surprise you anymore.

However, that doesn't mean that there aren't things that surprise you.

He was surprised when Bunny delivered cookies rather than the elves (it had been the result of a bet between Jack and Bunny, apparently).

He was surprised when he found that Jack actually USED the room he'd given to him, coming in one morning to see the frost sprite curled up in bed, his staff leaning against the headboard.

And he was especially surprised when Pitch Black arrived at the Pole.

No, black sand did not cover the globe this time. This time, Pitch Black himself stormed into North's office.

"NORTH!"

North looks up from the teddy bear he's carving and, upon seeing the Nightmare King, his hand slips and he slices off the bear's ear.

Because Pitch Black is no longer black.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pitch asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

His hot pink chest.

Apparently whatever Jack used to dye Sandy pink, he had a bit left over.

Enough to dye another sand-user.

North snorts at the image of the "fearsome" Nightmare King turned a bright fuchsia. "I do not know." He replies honestly.

Pitch blinks, the gears in his mind backtracking. "You're not responsible?"

North shakes his head.

"Well then, who is?!" Pitch demands.

"Ah, that would be our resident Guardian of Fun." North explains, chuckling slightly. Well done, Jack, well done.

Pitch's eyes narrow as his brain figures out just exactly who pulled this little trick. "Frost."

North chuckles, but gives no other answer.

"JACK!" Pitch yells as he turns to leave.

A dramatic exit, with swirling sand and storming out of the office, Pitch slamming the door behind him.

Or at least it would've been dramatic if he wasn't bright pink.

North waits half a second before collapsing into laughter. He turns to the one-eared ice teddy bear on the desk.

"I see we have new inspiration for ballerina toy, ja?" He asks, laughing as he reaches for a new block of ice.


	12. Sparkly!

**Sup, bros? A lot of you have been requesting I prank Jamie, so here you are! Based off of a prank my friend and I played on my little cousin a few years ago.  
I know the update schedule's been a little hectic lately, due with lots of tests and quizzes and extra classes I'm taking. Things will become regular soon, I promise. Thanks for hanging in there and being so supportive!**

**Hope you guys enjoy, and be sure to leave your prank requests/reviews!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mission: Prank Jamie.

Granted, given it was Jamie, he couldn't exactly prank him like he could North or Bunny, or even Pitch. The kid's mother would wonder why her son came home dyed neon pink, or why all of his shirts were sewn shut or what have you.

And Jamie couldn't exactly blame the consequences on an invisible, immortal human being either.

So whatever he planned, it had to be quick and leave no trace. Nothing permanently messy, nothing harmful, nothing of that sort.

Jack grins as he realizes just exactly what he's going to do….

But he needs a helper.

The next time he's with Jamie, he spots Sophie playing with their greyhound, Abby, a few feet away. As Jamie goes inside to get hot chocolate, Jack flies over to Sophie. "Hey, Soph, wanna help me with something?"

The little blonde girl looks up and immediately claps her hands. "Help help help!"

He'll take that as a yes.

The ceiling fan Ms. Bennett had installed last summer worked wonders for cooling the room down when Jack wasn't there.

It also worked wonders for the prank that Jack had in mind.

"Okay, Soph, here's the plan. I'm going to fly you up there, and you're going to put the cup of sparkles on the edge of the flat part, okay?" He tells her. The tape on the bottom of the cup would hold until the fan started spinning, so it wouldn't tip over accidentally.

"Okay!" Sophie giggles as she balances the cup of glitter on the edge of the fan blade. Jack secures the tape as he slowly spins the fan around to the next blade, and Sophie puts the next one on. This continues until there's one cup of glitter on each fan blade.

Jack grins as he puts Sophie down, proud of his work. And after it all fell down, he could just get the wind to pick it all up again! Brilliant plan, if he says so himself.

"Sparkle sparkle sparkle!" Sophie bounces up and down.

Jack laughs. "Yeah, Soph, he'll sparkle all right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack? Soph? Where'd you go?" Jamie peers into his room. The light had been turned off when he went outside to play, and he frowns as he opens the door and turns the light on. "Guys?"

With the light came the fan, and Jack and Sophie watch from the other side of the bed as the brunet boy is bombarded with glitter from the spinning fan.

"Sparkle!" Sophie exclaims after all the glitter had fallen, leaving Jamie covered in pink and white and silver glitter.

Jamie blinks before laughing and shaking some of the glitter off. "Okay, Soph, you got me." He looks over at the bed, grinning. "Come on out, Jack. I know it was you! Sophie's not tall enough to reach the fan."

Jack grins as he emerges from behind the bed, swinging his staff and dispelling the room of extra glitter. Jamie, however, still remains sparkly. "So, my turn to be pranked?"  
Jack had told the kids about his pranks. They especially liked the one about pink Pitch, and where he froze the elves to the ceiling.

Jack's grin gets wider. "Sorry, kiddo, had to know it was coming at some point."

Jamie shakes his arms, watching the glitter fall to the floor. "This comes off, right?"

"It should. Unless you really want to look like Pitch for the rest of your life. If so then that could probably be arranged."

"Blech, no. I'm all pink and stuff." Jamie right out flails now, even more glitter falling to the ground from his movements.

Jack laughs and swings his staff. The wind carries the glitter off of Jamie and out the window, to spread its glittery joy other places.

"Aw, no more sparkly." Sophie tugs her brother's pants leg.

"No more sparkly, Soph." Jamie grins before sneezing, some left over glitter flying up.

"Sparkly!"


	13. Red Truck, Blue Truck

**A lot of you have been suggesting that I prank Phil. SO HERE YA GO! **

**I don't speak yeti, so I apologize to any fluent speakers if I have mispronounced Phil's exclamation of frustration. **

**Hope you guys enjoy, and I'll be up with a new one soon! Trying to organize all the suggestions in one place so I can go through and pick one when I need one. More suggestions are always appreciated!**

One. More. Stroke.

A sigh of relief.

Phil places the last red truck on the table. Balanced ever so carefully on the table, he's finished his job for today.

He heaves another sigh of relief, closing up the paint with the utmost care and going to wash his brush off so that he could use it again tomorrow.

Little does he know of the frost sprite hanging over his station.

Jack quickly freezes the red trucks, siding them off of the table and transporting them with a stolen Snowglobe back to his pond. He replaces them with a frozen pile of blue trucks, before cracking the ice with a tap of his staff. The ice shatters, showing just a pile of blue trucks.

Jack grins, mission accomplished as he flies back up to the rafters to watch the yeti's reaction.

Phil returns, brush paint free and perfectly clean, ready for another use tomorrow.

He stops short.

He could've sworn…

There are blue trucks. Ugly blue trucks where his precious red ones were before.

"OOLKA!" He slams his head into the table.

"Bazinga!"


	14. Easter Jackalope

**This idea came from a reader with the username** **wynturkroh (forgive me if I typed that wrong!) I saw it and laughed, and if it makes me laugh I write it! **

**Hope you guys like, and I'll see you soon!**

**For the Other Guardian readers: New chapter coming soon, don't worry! Still in the process of writing it. **

"Heya, North."

North looks up, eyes widening. He covers his mouth with a hand, covering his laughter with a cough. "Hello, Bunny."

Bunny raises an eyebrow at the other Guardian's coughing fit. "Ya okay there, mate?"

"Yes, Bunny, I am-" Another 'coughing' fit. "Quite well." This time North doesn't look up, keeping his eyes on his desk.

"I'd get a new jug of eggnog, mate. That doesn't sound too good." Bunny recommends, before bidding his farewell.

He passes Sandy in the hallway. "Hey, Sandy, have ya seen Frostbite?"

Sandy chimes, attempting to disguise chuckles by biting his lower lip. He shakes his head, the chime going lower with his negative response. A tooth appears above his head – maybe Tooth had seen him?

"Good idea, mate." He waves at the little golden man before darting off in search of Tooth.

Sandy waits before there's no glimpse of a furry tail before completely losing it. He wonders exactly how long it will take for Bunny to notice… He shakes his head, floating off.

Bunny catches a glimpse of rainbow. "TOOTH!" He calls, hopping to a stop in front of her. "Have ya seen Frostbite? Can't find the larrikin anywhere."

Tooth hides a giggle behind her hand. Unfortunately, the minifairies aren't as subtle, chittering loudly in laughter.

Bunny frowns. "They get access ta laughin' gas or somethin'?" He questions as he watches the little rainbow birds flit about holding their little tummies in laughter.

"No, sorry, Bunny, I haven't." Tooth manages between giggles. "But you may want to look in a mirror…"

Realization hits him like a raw egg to the head – sudden impact, then pure dread dripping down. "What'd the showpony do now?" He growls.

Tooth just shakes her head. "Go… go see for yourself!" She laughs again before flying off, minifairies in tow.

Bunny hops as quickly as he can to find a mirror.

He sees a spot of blue, white, and brown. "FROST!"

Jack grins as he sees the Guardian of Hope. "Heya, cottontail!"

"What did ya do ta me?!" Bunny demands.

Jack shrugs. "See for yourself, Easter Jackoloupe." His grin brightens as he flies off before Bunny can grab him.

Bunny darts into one of North's guest rooms, searching for a mirror. When he finally finds one, his mouth drops.

On his head are two antlers, made out of ice and tied in between his ears by a strand of bright green ribbon.

"FROST! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, MATE!"

He can hear the "Bazinga!" on the other side of the Pole, and he uses that to track just where the little mongrel was.


	15. Cookies

**Sorry I've been absent recently - teachers are really piling on tests for the end of the year ^^; Hopefully I can pre-write some and publish more! **

**Anyways, this prank was given to me by a wonderful Silver-09, who suggested I glue cookies to the floor. I think the prank was originally for Jack, but I wrote North instead and am very happy with it. Thank you, Silver-09 for the perfect prank! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Need more cookies!" North calls as he finishes the last touch on the rocking horse he'd constructed. A few rocket boosters on the back for speed never hurt anyone, da?

He frowns, putting the chainsaw aside, eyes searching the room for pointy little heads. He found none. A quick glance at a clock tells him that it's about half past 1 in the afternoon – definitely cookie time.

"Where are they?" He mutters, turning the saw off and standing. "Dingle!"

No response.

"Dongle?"

No response.

North strokes his beard in thought. Where could the little elves be? Sure, they got underboot quite often, but they also were in charge of his cookies!

He walks out of the office, eyes scanning the floor at ankle-height for the creatures. "Dingle? Dongle? Dunkle? Ah, Phil." He addresses the yeti carrying a half-painted doll-house. "Have you seen pointy heads?"

"Argle." Phil shakes his head before going on his way.

"Hmmm…. Where could they-" There's a loud crunch under his boot, and he lifts his foot to see crumbs sticking to the floor and the bottom of the boot.

He frowns, looking down at the ground. Sprinkles. Powdered sugar. Icing. The remains of a fallen soldier.

Now that he looks down, he sees the remains of several fallen soldiers. A bloody battle went on here, if the icing and broken cookies are any indication.

Amongst the fallen, there are a few unharmed cookies. North shrugs. Better a dirty cookie than no cookie at all, da?

He reaches down to pick up the cookie. His fingers brush the soft dough, but come back empty.

North frowns. He tries again to pick up the cookie. The pastry stubbornly refuses to come into his hand, let alone his mouth.

"Humph." He bends down further, yanking on the edge of the cookie. It doesn't budge. He tries another, to no avail. It remains on the wooden floor.

This calls for drastic measures. He sits on the ground, draws his sword and attempts to slide it under the cookie like a spatula. One, two-

The sword gets about halfway through before it stops, and refuses to go any further. He pulls the sword out, feeling the blade. Something sticky. Something very sticky.

Super glue.

"Bazinga!" Jack grins from the rafter above.

North looks up and chuckles. "Very clever, Jack." He attempts to wave at him, only to find that the fingers that had touched the super glue were now stuck together.

Well, this was going to make eating cookies difficult, wasn't it?


End file.
